Republic of Saxland
Republic of Saxland (sxr. Saxän Republeek) Country in western Europe located on Saxland. It was formed in 1922. History Saxland was conquered during William the Conqueror conquests. It kept its national identy through centuries. After WW1 destabilisation caused by situation in Irleand gave place to formation of People's Republic of Saxland (PRS or First Republic) by James Savener in 1922. It was supported by Soviet Russia. It controlled only northern part of the island. In 1939 Conville Republic declared independence from UK, as it opposed II World War. It was concidered as betrayal, british attacked Conville, but week later they decided to sign a peace treaty giving them territory around Conville populated by 200 000 people and forming tridominium of Berry along with Burgunde. Conville accepted paying to Britain in time of war. PRS was in the war, helping Soviet Union. In 1941, Norsax separatist arranged coup. PRS won. In 1945 Vernon Brockvagner began his rule of terror. In the same year Saxland Communist Party (SCP) divided into Communist Party, People's Union and Moderate Socialism Movement. Brockvagner was leader of CP. He allowed PU, but delegalised MSM. MSM started to work with democratic movements and in 1957 they overthrown Vernon Brockvagner. Brockvagner escaped to East Germany. MSM and newly formed Democratic Alliance created new government. In the same year Saxland agreed in Treaty of Birming, to disband all communist movements and adopt democratic system. In the same year Jeremy Baker became first president of Saxland's Republic (Second Republic). In next year he integrated Conville by Treaty of Berry. In 1960 he was elected in first presidental elections of Saxland. The same year new parliament was elected-Democratic Alliance got 30%, Socialist Party (MSM+more liberal SCP members)-20% and both People's Party and National Comitee of Saxland-15%.In 1973 oil reserves on Cesel Island ended and crisis struck Saxland. Democratic Union was dominating to 1974, when new parliament was chosen with SDP and NCS having most of deputies. Same year new president was elected-SDP member, Alexander Sawell. Just month after that Sawell was killed by nationalist-William Ung. After that on Danville streets, riots took place. Nationalist fought with socialists. SDP split into People's Party and Social-Democratic Party. PP wanted to imprison all NCS activists, while SDP wanted to arrest only William Ung. Government split up. Head of PP, Abraham Radi created special Red Legion, militia which executed NCS deputies. When SDP leader, Max Matt heard about it, he wanted to quick arrestment of Radi. Radi was quicker and arrested head of SDP. He disbanded parliament and arrested all NCS members. Some SDP members were also arrested. SDP reformed into Moderate Socialist Party with Richard Maxwell on the lead. He took power announcing himself as the Chairman Saxland's People's Party (SPP). He proclaimed People's Republic of Saxland (Third Republic). He re-reformed country to authoritarian communist state. Red Legion was reformed into Republic's Security Comitee (RSC). Newly created council of the state After readapting communism in Saxland NATO quickly reacted. They sent soldiers wich were not let into Saxland. NATO threaten Saxland with invasion, but republic was supported by Soviet Union. This moment was called Saxlander Crisis. Radi died in 1985 and his son, David Radi took power. In 1987 under Republic's Palace angry mob started revolt. They wanted to overthrown Radi. In the same year David Radi died and Joseph Luck took over power. He was assasinated on 11 October 1987. There were fights in many cities of the country when NATO intervened overthrowing communist government. New democratic government was formed forming Fourth Republic. In 1988 George Cumbatch became new president of the republic. He formed new democratic party. In just 25 years Saxland from one of the poorest countries in western Europe became one of the richest on the earth. In 1999 country finally joined NATO. Geography See also:Saxland in section geography The Republic covers almost all of the Saxon Island. Saxland Republic has area of 6391 km2. 85% of this is Saxon Island (so called mainland), rest contains few smaller islands. Saxland is relatively small-it is bigger than 7 other european countries-all inculed into microstate category. Saxland is not included into category of microstates, the same as Luxembourg is sometimes not included as one of them. Waters Country is surrounded by English Channel, North Sea and Tason Bay. There are few rivers in the country, longest being Bury. Mountains Mt.Saxon with 1200 m above sea level is largest peak of country and entire island. Demographics In Saxland lives 2 million people. Around 80% of them identify as Saxlanders. 10% are English, 5% Norsax and 5% contains immigrants and minorities as French, Dutch and Burgundic. Saxland is densly populated having 313 people per km2. Cities Danville is biggest city in country and on whole island. In capital live 500 000 people which is 25% of country population. Other big cities are Birming, Umber and Jackson. All settlements with more than 10 000 residents have city status, having their own municipality. Smallest settlements are called towns and even smaller are villages. There are also two cities with city-county status-Danville and Birming. Language Most of people (90%) use english in every day life. In some of more conservative areas people speak Saxer (especialy around Saxer mountains). There is also small amount of people speaking French, Saxon and Burgundic. Religion Large portion of population is atheist (40%). 30% are catholic, 10% lutheran, 10% anglican and 5% calvinist. Politics Saxland is parliament republic. Danville is capital of country. Head of state is president George Berrig, and head of government is Prime Minister Gabrielle Camerchuck. Because of socialist past, Saxland has still influences of this ideology. Today Saxland's People Party (SPP) is one of the most important on saxlandic political scene. Parliament There are 100 deputies in Saxland's parliament. Each county has chosen amount of mandates. Danville and Birming as city-counties are divided into districts which have they own mandates (if Danville was one electoral region, it would have enormous number of 25 mandates). Administrative division See also: Administrative division of Saxland Saxland is divided into provinces which are divided into municipalities. Economics Saxland is one of the richest countries on the world being on 7th between Iceland and Ireland. Country's GDP is as high as Hungary's. Saxland is full of resources, mainly oil, gas, coal, iron and silver. Transport See Also: Highways in Saxland There are three highways in country. Largest is H1 "Beltway"-it starts on the Saxon Bridge, goes around island through Birming, Berry Valley, North Saxland Plains, Danville and then goes back to Saxon Bridge. There is also H2 g starting in Birming, going through Umber Valley and ending in Jackson. Last one is H3 starting in Saville and going to Burgunde. Trains Railways are mostly parallel to highways. Major carrier is SNR (Saxland National Railway) offering intercity and regional commutes. There is also Danville Urban Railways (DUR) and co-owned with Burgunde, Burgunderail or BR. 'Airports ' There are two airports in Saxland-Danville International Airport and Saville Airport serving as airport for Birming and Burgunde. Sports Most popular sport of island is football. There is Saxland Premier League. There are also lower-tier leagues-Second Saxland League, Regional League (One for every region) and Local Divisions.